This invention relates generally to image-forming machines and methods having replenisher stations. More particularly, this invention relates to electrophotographic image-forming machines and methods having replenisher stations with moving parts that can be clogged by toner.
Electrophotographic (EP) image-forming machines are used to transfer images onto paper or other medium. Generally, a photoconductor is selectively charged and optically exposed to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface. Toner is deposited onto the photoconductor surface. The toner is charged, thus adhering to the photoconductor surface in areas corresponding to the electrostatic latent image. The toner image is transferred to the paper or other medium. The paper is heated for the toner to fuse to the paper. The photoconductor is then refreshedxe2x80x94cleaned to remove any residual toner particlesxe2x80x94to make it ready for another image.
EP image-forming machines typically include a toning station adjacent the surface of the photo conductor. The toning station typically has a series of rollers to move the toner towards photo conductor surface and deposit the toner onto the photo conductor surface. The toning station also helps charge the toner, thus allowing toner to adhere to the photoconductor surface in areas corresponding to the electrostatic latent image.
EP image-forming machines also typically include a replenisher station for supplying toner to the toning station. In general, replenisher stations include a replenisher housing which forms a cavity adapted to receive toner from a toner bottle. The toner bottle houses a fresh supply of toner to be fed into the image-forming machine, and in particular, to be fed into the replenisher station. Upon attaching and mounting the toner bottle onto the replenisher housing, the toner within the toner bottle falls into the cavity. Once the toner is in the cavity, the toner is then guided to the toning station. In some EP image-forming machines, the replenisher station includes a fluted roller that turns and meters the toner, and then guides the toner into the toning station. In other EP image-forming machines, the replenisher station includes a brush, or a series of rotatable brushes that turn and meter the toner, and then guide the toner into the toning station.
In even other EP image-forming machines, the toner is guided to the toning station through a shaft connected with the cavity at a first opening and connected with the toning station at a second opening. An auger is mounted within the shaft in order to help move the toner from the cavity to the toning station. As the auger rotates, the toner is metered and guided from the cavity of the replenisher station to the toner station.
In some EP image-forming machines, the replenisher station includes a replenisher agitator located within the cavity. The replenisher agitator is typically moveably connected to the replenisher housing and is designed to break up toner agglomerates, meter the toner, and then guide the toner to the toning station.
Often times, when the toner is being metered and then guided to the toning station from the replenisher station, the toner will clog moving parts within the replenisher station, such as, the fluted roller, the brushes, the auger, or the replenisher agitator, disabling their capability to help guide and meter the toner. If the moving parts are clogged with toner, less toner can be supplied to the toning station. As a result, when less toner is supplied to the toning station, the EP image-forming machine becomes prone to producing images that have image artifacts and are of poor quality. In addition, the user is prompted to change the toner bottle prematurely, causing the toner to spill from the bottle. If the toner has clogged moving parts within the replenisher station, the user of the EP imaging-forming machine should be immediately alerted of this so that the clogging can be remedied.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrophotographic image-forming machine that detects toner clogging within a replenisher station, and in particular within the moving parts of the replenisher station, and signals a user.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an image-forming machine is provided. The image-forming machine has a photoconductor having a surface. The image-forming machine also has a toning station adjacent the surface of the photoconductor. The toning station has at least one roller for supplying toner near the surface of the photoconductor. Additionally, the image forming machine has a replenisher station for supplying toner to the toning station. The replenisher station includes a moving part connected with the replenisher station, and a control device located near the moving part, wherein the control device monitors the movement of the moving part and generates a timing signal in response.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an image-forming machine is provided. The image-forming machine has a replenisher station for supplying toner to a toning station of the image-forming machine. The replenisher station includes a replenisher housing and a moving part. The replenisher housing forming a cavity adapted to receive toner from a toner bottle, while the moving part is connected with the replenisher housing. The image-forming machine also includes a motor connected with the moving part, and a control device mounted near the moving part. The control device monitors the movement of the moving part and generates a timing signal in response.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a replenisher station is provided. The replenisher station is used to supply toner to a toning station of an image-forming machine. The replenisher station has a replenisher housing, a moving part, and a control device. The replenisher housing forms a cavity adapted to receive toner from a toner bottle, while the moving part is connected with the replenisher housing. The control device is located near the moving part, monitors the movement of the moving part, and generates a timing signal in response.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for detecting toner clogging in a replenisher station for an image-forming machine is provided. The method includes monitoring the movement of a moving part connected with the replenisher station, generating a timing signal in response to the movement of the moving part, and determining whether toner is clogged in the replenisher station based upon the timing signal.
The following drawings and descriptions set forth additional advantages and benefits of the invention. More advantages and benefits are obvious of the description and may be learned by practice of the invention.